Julie Kabur
:"Education and armor, Self-defense, our tribe, Our language, our leader- All help us survive'."'' :—Elsa Fett''' Elsa Fett was a Mandalorian from Clan Fett. She was born on Concord Dawn where many Mandalorians came from. She was also a General in a Mandalorian group called Mandalorian Guild. Julie Kabur Elsa changed her name to Julie Kabur and as she does not know how to change the name yet this is here just so u know she changed her name XD Juno Darkwelder XD :P :) Early Years Before Elsa Fett was in the Mandalorian Guild, she was living with her Mandalorian family. She has two cousins: Lilli Potter, who plays the Togruta Jedi Valina in Nauur Ordo's epic CWA YouTube seires Arc Troopers, and Juno Darkwelder the rich Hapen Heiress. Elsa's parents were always traveling across the Galaxy. Then, one day, when Elsa was four, her parents went to the Outer Rim and mysteriously disappeared. Elsa never saw them again. After that, she went to live with her older cousin, Juno Darkwelder, on one of the planets in the Hapes Cluster. One day, a Jedi came and told Elsa and Juno that they had great Force potential. They both left Hapes and went to Coruscant to learn how to become Jedi. While training at the Jedi Temple, Elsa was in a differant clan then Juno, so they were split up for many years. Juno, however, was relieved when she found out that Elsa was in a different clan. Elsa, on the other hand, was not thrilled. Elsa was in the Bear Clan, while Juno was in the Rancor Clan. Over the years, Elsa began to show a great ability for lightsaber dueling as well as hand-to-hand combat. When she was thirteen, however, she did not get a master and had to join the dreaded AgriCorps. Then, one day, a Jedi who had seen Elsa's potential as a youngling, but had already had a padawan, that padawan, however, had become a Knight. Because of this, the master chose Elsa as his Padawan. Many years later Elsa was was told by her master that her parents were Mandalorians but the Order was never going to tell her because they were afraid that Else would leave and become a force-sensitive Mandalorian. Soon after that, her master died because he walked off a ped-walk without looking.Elsa was very sad after this. Soon that her cousin Juno left the order. after she left everyone told Elsa how sorry they were about Juno turning to the dark side. Elsa knew that Juno would never really turn to the dark side and she started wondering about the Jedi Order. How is it right for the Jedi to just steal a speeder if they need it to get some criminal and start a high speed chase, maybe be the couse of a bad crash but never have to pay for it. Being in the Mandalorian Guild While Elsa was in the Mandalorian Guild, she had a lot of Mandalorian vode. She always respected Aloquar Ordo, who was the leader of the Guild and also respected all members of the guild. She liked a lot of the vode in the Guild. Beviin Kabur , ner'vod of Elsa and Elder General, Nau'ur Ordo, great friend of Elsa's and always helped her in the Guild, Jaws Ordo, fellow General, and great friend of Elsa's, Mirta Brokar. She was an Elder General and had always kept Elsa in line when needed to. The Lost Tribe of Mandalore: Julie made the squad Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Female Characters Category:General Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Humans Category:The Lost Tribe of Mandalore